Oyayi
by C.K. degu
Summary: Rating may change. Hiei finds a child in the Makai forest, who looks very much like Kurama. Could it be? Kurama has a love child?


Disclaimer: None of the characters you recognize are in my possession, if they were, I would be making millions and printing lots of stuff instead of writing in a website. We can all dream, people.

**_Summary:_** Hiei finds a child in the Makai forest that looks very much like Kurama. Could it be? Kurama has a love child?

Oyayi

Chapter One

Kurama hastily packed his bag as the storm continued outside. Damn that Yomi. What was supposed to be his weekend of rest became a weekend of incessant teaching. Shura was now in his teen years, which meant he would never listen to anything Yomi would teach him. The Makai Lord had no other choice but to ask, no, order Kurama to come and teach the boy some of the things Yomi couldn't get to his skull. He was tired, and quite irate as Shura wouldn't allow himself be taught by his weak human form. He wanted Youko Kurama.

Stupid brat.

Tomorrow was Monday, and as Yomi promised, he would be allowed to go home. So quickly he was packing that he did not notice Hiei coming until he smelled him standing in the room. Kurama turned to his friend. He was holding something close to him. A bundle of some sort that seemed to be moving.

"Hiei," said Kurama, being a bit cautious, "there is no need to raise you ki so high here. I trust Yomi wouldn't hurt a friend of mine."

"Hn. I'm not doing anything," He replied, still not moving.

"Then why do I feel such strong spirit energy here? There is nobody else in this room."

Hiei didn't reply. But Kurama heard the sounds of a child crying. And it was coming from Hiei's arms. Kurama walked to over to Hiei with a bit of curiosity in his eyes. In Hiei's arms was a child, an infant no less. Barely six weeks old, the child had pale, flawless skin, round cheeks and soft tufts of silver hair. There were two fox ears on its head and a soft tail. What surprised him most of all was the vast amount of spirit energy it emanated, swirling in the baby. Kurama then noticed something quite shocking. The baby revealed hazel eyes like Kurama's, practically gold in appearance.

"Where did you-?" Kurama said, unable to finish his sentence. Hiei knew how to answer. He looked to the side of Mukuro's territory.

"She felt the child's energy and asked me to take care of it. I brought it to you."

"You do know that by taking care of it, she was asking you to kill it, don't you?" Kurama asked, still looking at the child in amazement.

"Hn," Hiei replied. It seemed that the Koorime had a place in his heart for babies. It made him seem sweet and just a little bit kind. He put the child in Kurama's arms and its stopped crying and resumed to its sleep.

"What am I going to do with this Hiei?" Kurama asked, holding it a bit close as rainwater started entering the open window. Hiei didn't answer, watching as Kurama wrapped the child in clean bed sheets, discarding the wet things he was bundled up in. Kurama started thinking. There was no way he could take care of a baby right now.

After a few minutes, he handed the sleeping child back to Hiei.

"Take him to Yukina," said Kurama, "inform her that if I'm not back by Tuesday, I am asking her to bring the child to Koenma to find it a home."

Hiei took the child and was about to leave when Kurama stopped him.

"Hiei," he said, "make sure he doesn't get wet. He's already developing a cold, so if you-"

Hiei took of his cloak and wrapped a bit clumsily around the child and held it closely to shield its face from the rain. Kurama could feel heat from Hiei's body expel the rain's coldness.

Once Hiei had gone, Kurama sat on his bed and started thinking back, trying to recall past memories. Then something came to mind. A voice, weak and soft, far away, but still Kurama's ears could pick it up, if he strained to hear it.

"_Ili Ili tulog anay…_"

That song…

It was so familiar, yet so distant…

Kurama sped off through the forest, still in his human form, allowing the rain to soak him through as he ran.

Author's Notes: What do you think? Are there any comments? Do you have suggestions? Would anyone like to try and guess what happens next? I don't think I'll add the next chapter without at least…three reviews?


End file.
